Sounds
by YouWreckMe
Summary: Spock hears unusual noises coming from Kirk's quarters. He decides to investigate and finds the Captain in a very compromising position. K/S slash, lemon-fresh. Ch3 posted.
1. Caught In the Act

**Author's Notes:** You've been warned of the content of the story by rating (M!) and by my own words. This is such a lemon… there is a lot of sexual content. This is much more explicit, I think, than my last story, 'The Seven Year Itch'. This is going to be slashy as well.

So, again, you've been warned. Enjoy.

--

--

"Nnnh." Kirk was characteristically quite vocal during sex. He liked to hear noise; background music was not a necessity, and if it _had_ to be on, it had to be quiet and low. He enjoyed hearing his partner's voice—her moans, her sighs, her grunts, growls, and squeals. He liked hearing the sound of their bodies slapping together as the smell of sex and sweat invaded his nasal passages. He liked the squeaks of the standard box-spring mattresses. He liked being able to hear her nails scratch down his back, her absentminded giggles as he tickled one of her erogenous zones with his tongue, or accidentally slipped and kissed her on the nose instead. He enjoyed the fact that they almost never minded when he made slight slip-ups—usually, he would distract her with a surprising and extremely pleasurable move. He was Jim Kirk—though cocky, and arrogant… he was _good._

"Hrrrnghhh…" Kirk repeated, his eyes sealed shut, and a grimace plastered on his face. A higher-pitched moan escaped from his throat as he shifted his position on the bed. An electrical current of pleasure ran directly from his penis, through his hips and chest, and directly into his brain.

This was a particularly quiet night aboard the Enterprise, as they were in transit to a planet. It would take about forty two more hours to enter the solar system where their destination planet was located. Most of the crew had been relieved of their duties for the evening, leaving only a skeleton crew to keep required systems running. Many people had rushed to the recreational lounge to have a party of sorts; Chekov and Bones had slipped away to the Holodeck to run a Robin Hood adventure of sorts.

"Ugh, ohgod…" Kirk moaned, lifting his sweaty head from the pillow and slamming his hips back into the bed. The bed made a considerable _thunk_ against the wall as Kirk lifted his hips off the bed and put pressure on his neck and head as a result. He kept lifting and slamming, groaning and grunting, thoroughly enjoying tonight's activities.

-

Spock did not want to be relieved of his duties, but since most of his coworkers had left their posts, he resigned himself to the fact that no more work would be done today. Despite the illogical nature of the crew taking a vacation day, he decided that he would have no choice but to go along with it.

He returned to his quarters and had resumed reading the article on Klingon morphology that had been recently published by the Intergalactic Language Council. As a professor of language, as well as an enthusiast, he felt it necessary and of course, logical, to keep himself well-read on the matter.

"Fascinating." He stated quietly to himself, scrolling down on the screen. "This is a most intriguing language. I should have begun my studies of advanced Klingon--"

_THUNK! THUNK! _"MMMuuuuuuuggghhhhhhhhh…."

Spock looked up from his data pad, straight at the wall to his right. He stood up walked across the room to press his ear to that wall, leaning over his nightstand in the process.

"Urrrghhhhfuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" The voice emanated from the wall to the left.

"Strange." Spock said, wondering why he had not heard the sound from the correct location. There were loud thuds and bangs against that wall. The noises were coming from the Captain's quarters, and they did not sound like they were of much concern. Another very loud crash happened, followed by a startled shout.

"GODDAMMIT!"

Spock's eyebrow rose as he looked at the wall, puzzled by what was happening behind it. Given that Jim Kirk had quite the reputation for getting into frequent altercations, it was not illogical for Spock, as second-in-command, to check on the Captain to see if he was being harmed in any way.

Spock walked quietly, at least, quieter than usual in his approach to the Captain's quarters. After all, he did not want to warn a potential assailant of his arrival. He entered his security code, and the door slid open with a near-silent 'whoosh'. However, what the Vulcan saw was the farthest thing from what could have been expected.

Kirk was sprawled out on his bed, wearing nothing but a drowsy smile. His eyes were still shut, but his warm-toned skin contrasted with the pale blue of the sheets he was tangled in. There was no other in the bedroom; Kirk was making noises alone. His right hand was wrapped firmly around his reddened, slick penis. The left hand was trailing up and down his chest, stopping occasionally at spots along the way. Next to the bed was a very broken lamp that had likely been the loud crash which had concerned Spock earlier.

He pinched one nipple slightly. "Mmmm!" He practically squealed. "Please…" He whispered, trailing the hand down to his navel, tracing idle circles around the toned flesh. He shifted his body, lifting his knees up towards his stomach. He was flexible—he had learned how to be as a child, running from the law, skipping under fences and in small places.

Spock was unsure of what to do—the Vulcan half wanted to escape the situation by running as far away as he could and then meditate it away. The human half was intrigued and slightly aroused at the prospect. His intellect was curious as to the workings of human sexuality and how gratuitous masturbation fit into that category. He shifted uncomfortably, but he did not want to be noticed, so he hid towards the door, just observing the sight that lay before him.

Kirk had returned his free hand to his mouth, and he was currently sucking on his fingers. Spock watched, captivated by the sight of the long, slender human fingers sliding in and out of the wet, kissable lips. He was unsure why he found it so arousing, but at this point, he stopped thinking about it, and continued to watch.

Once his fingers were thoroughly slicked up, Kirk returned his hand to his rear end, teasing his entrance with the wet fingers. He poked one at the puckered flesh, hissing as he did so. "Ohgodplease…" He grunted, sliding one solitary digit inside his fevered body. He briefly fluttered his eyes, not seeing Spock standing in the corner. He closed them tight again, biting his lip as he retracted his finger and reset his hand at his entrance.

"Please…" He said, desperation very apparent in his voice. He pushed three of his fingers into his entrance, slamming his head back into the pillow as he did so. "Unnnh…" He let out a breath, moaning in the process. "Spock…" He growled.

Spock froze, almost panicked and unsure of what to do, or what to say. He was about to speak to defend himself when he realized that Kirk couldn't see him and wasn't aware of his presence at all. He silently released his breath, feeling the pounding of his heart reverberating in his ears. He continued to watch Kirk, this time, with a strange feeling—a thrill- that he might get caught. He found it rather odd and uncharacteristic, but he found himself enjoying it.

Kirk slid his fingers in and out of his entrance, simultaneously pumping his hand up and down his penis. This seemed so perfectly coordinated, as though he'd had plenty of practice through the years. Spock knew that it was customary of human males to abuse their bodies in such a manner—constantly touching themselves to the point of orgasm. He was not aware that they enjoyed having objects inserted into their rectal openings; he made a mental note to consider researching this aspect of human sexuality.

"Ohgodspockplease… PLEASE!" Kirk shouted, feeling his muscles beginning their unstoppable quake.

Spock raised an eyebrow and tilted his head ever so slightly. Kirk was never so polite as to say 'please' for anything—and he rather enjoyed giving orders. Why was he now asking his imaginary partner 'please'?

"Aaargggggh! I love you, Spock!" Kirk grunted one final time, his fist furiously pummeling his penis up and down, and his other fingers working his opening. Spock watched intently as the fluid spurted from the head and dribbled onto Kirk's stomach. Kirk pumped a few more times, riding the edge of the orgasm until it faded into a quiet throb in his muscles. His chest heaved as he attempted to catch his breath. He finally relaxed his fist, and then trailed a finger up into the sticky fluid on his chest. He hazily brought the finger to his lips and allowed himself a taste.

Spock found that to be disgusting, yet at the same time, strangely erotic.

Kirk's lips stretched into a smirk, and he let out a contented sigh. He opened his blue eyes, which radiated satisfaction. They trailed up and came into focus, and then they looked directly into Spock's brown, terrified eyes. Kirk took a moment to consider all that had happened and just how much the Vulcan had seen and heard.

He grinned.

--

--

**Author's Notes: **I'm not sure if I will continue or not. I like it as a stand alone, but I think there is much that could be done with the story, and also, with Spock. I'm mulling it over for now, but I will probably return to it.

Also, even though it is such a small, insignificant reference in my story, I'd like to talk about the Holodeck. The Holodeck didn't really exist until TNG, but as far as I'm concerned, it exists in the setting of the Abrams movie as well. For those of you not aware of it, the Holodeck is a room built on the ship as a virtual reality simulator. I was thinking today about the TNG episode 'Elementary, Dear Data' where Geordi LaForge and Data go into the Holodeck to play Sherlock Holmes mysteries. So, yeah, that's what the Holodeck is, if you were wondering. (I grew up watching TNG, so I know too much.)


	2. Caught Spying on the Act

_**Chapter 2:**_

I gave it some thought. I decided to continue. By the way, I try to get as factual as possible, but where applicable, I generally infer some things or make certain details up. I'm a Trekkie, but I'm not extremely hardcore to the point of memorizing every minute detail. I do try and back up some of it with research so that I don't look like a total ass.

This chapter builds a little slower than the first one did…

I appreciate the reviews, I really do. Thanks! :-)

----

Kirk grinned. Kirk grinned so wide he could've been the Cheshire Cat. He looked so unabashedly unashamed that Spock wasn't sure what to do, what to say, what to think. Kirk was nervous as all hell, but he wasn't going to let it show. He wasn't going to allow opportunity to slink out the door, embarrassed.

Spock did nothing but listen, his Vulcan biology allowing him to pick up very subtle sounds that humans would have to struggle to hear. He could hear Kirk's breathing, a slight whistle of air as Kirk breathed simultaneously through his nasal passages as well as his teeth. He could hear Kirk's stomach churning slightly, digesting whatever junk food he'd eaten before this formerly private activity. He could hear Kirk's heartbeat pounding against the chest wall. He could feel his own counterpart, beating very loudly within his chest, and pounding all the way through his body.

"So…" Kirk said, the movements of his mouth interrupting the captivating smile.

"I apologize, Captain." Spock finally said, in a very quiet, somber tone. "It was not something that I should have observed as I did." He turned on his feet, hands behind his back, his skin flooding a pale green color.

Kirk's grin melted quickly. "Spock, wait." He pushed a button on the wall next to his bed, and stood, not fully aware that he was completely naked. He stepped towards his inwardly embarrassed, outwardly cold first officer before he realized he wasn't wearing anything. "Shit." He turned and ran into his bathroom, looking for something quick. Pants took too long to find, straighten out, and put on.

He also felt the need to wash his hands—he was never one to drift to sleep without cleaning up after sex (whether with a partner or by himself). Otherwise, he was not a clean freak by any means, but there was something puritanical about sex that seemingly made it a requirement to clean up afterwards. He washed his hands, grabbed the rather long, burgundy hand towel, and wrapped it around his waist.

"I sincerely apologize," Spock began, trying to back to the door, which wasn't opening. "Cap--" Kirk emerged, wearing the hand towel around his waist, which looked entirely as ridiculous as one could imagine. If it were a less extreme situation, Spock might have actually allowed himself a smirk at the sight. The towel barely went halfway down Kirk's thighs, and was particularly tight. Kirk walked to the Vulcan, reaching out, but not touching him.

"It's Jim." Kirk brushed one hand against the slightly grainy-feeling cheek. The stubble was sharp, bristly, but barely there. Spock inhaled through his teeth in the kind of hiss Kirk used when he knew he was about to get an injection from Bones. Usually, he didn't know it was coming, so rather than hiss, he would let some choice expletives fly. "Is that blushing caused by you walking in on your superior officer furiously masturbating, or are you just happy to see me?"

"Jim, I only entered to confirm your safety. As first-" Kirk moved his fingers ever so slightly from the jawbone to the tense lips. He cupped one hand over Spock's mouth, and with his other, placed his index finger over his lips, making a quiet 'Shhh' in the process.

"It's okay." Kirk said softly. "I'm safe." He leaned in, becoming almost unbearably close to Spock. The Vulcan had his back to the door, which still would not budge. Inside, Spock was cursing the door, the door's manufacturer, the architect that designed it, the contractor that installed it, the programmer of the software that operated it. Outwardly, he had the look of an animal that knew it was going to the veterinarian for its annual checkup. Spock had no possible flight options, and he was going to be forced to deal with the issue right this moment. This was going better than Kirk had ever hoped.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Kirk smiled again, his blue eyes dancing with glee. He removed the hand clamped around the Vulcan's mouth, and allowed him to speak.

"Captain—" Kirk's eyes narrowed a bit and he gave Spock a stern look. _Gah, I bet I'm cute when I do that._ He thought to himself, not taking his eyes off of Spock's.

"Jim… I…" Spock felt even more embarrassed by his inability to control his own speech patterns. He was more bothered by the fact that he was losing control than he was about being caught watching Kirk play with himself.

"You… what?" Kirk smiled, leaning in, hazily closing his eyes, preparing to move in for a kiss. He kept leaning in, so much so that Spock instinctively closed his own eyes in preparation for the embrace. Kirk denied the kiss, leaning to the side, instead brushing his cheek against Spock's. Kirk felt the stubble scraping and scratching at his own smooth skin, tickling him in the process. He enjoyed the mild sandpaper feeling, the sharpness, and the reality that was Spock.

Spock kept his eyes closed, his senses drowning in Kirk. He could feel the intense heat building between their bodies as they came dangerously close. He particularly enjoyed the scent of Jim Kirk—an intoxicating blend of cologne, masculinity, sweat, sex, and seduction—it caused Spock to falter as he breathed. In his growing weakness, he allowed himself to touch Kirk's back, feeling the surprising coldness of the bare skin. He dragged the long, slender finger down the blond man's spine, drawing a shiver from them both, and causing Kirk to instinctively hook his arms under Spock's and dig his fingers into the Vulcan's shoulder blades.

Spock didn't want to tear away from the embarrassment much less than he did before, though he was finding some logical incentives not to run away and hide. It was Kirk, however, that broke the close embrace, backing up slightly, the smile returning to his lips once again.

"Well...?" Kirk asked again, not allowing his question to go unanswered. Spock remained silent, hesitant. "Do I have to order you to tell me?" Kirk raised an eyebrow, looking silly-sexy rather than totally serious.

"I did." Spock said, fully embarrassed. At this point, he really wanted nothing more than to run away from the intensity of the situation. He would easily outrun Kirk, but he undoubtedly would not be able to hide. He could, however, override the security codes, steal a shuttle, and make his escape.

"You did… what?" Kirk said, slyly sliding his tongue over his teeth, leaning in again and looking into Spock's brown eyes.

"I did… Captain." Spock raised an eyebrow, unsure of what Kirk was asking him.

"Nnnooo…." Kirk said, shaking his head and stepping back. "Tell me in a complete sentence."

"The phrase I used is indeed a compl-" Kirk put a finger to Spock's lips.

"Did you enjoy my little show?" Kirk asked again, lifting his arms up and wrapping them around Spock's neck, feeling the short hairs of the Vulcan's nape prickling his arms in the process.

"Yes, Jim. I did." Spock finally admitted with the tiniest bit of a sigh. That earned him another cocky Cheshire grin but this time, it wound up smearing itself out in the crook of Spock's pale, creamy neck. The Vulcan leaned back and made a sound that was a hybrid of a moan and a yelp.

It was more than just music to Kirk; these simple phonemes, the units of words that were never meant to be, drove him further down this road to seduction.

Kirk opened his mouth into a kiss, gently scraping his teeth along the unblemished skin. He began to suck gently, pulling flesh up and slightly into his mouth.

"Nnnf." Spock squeaked, his idle arm tightening around Kirk and jamming their bodies together. "Are you sure you know what you are doing?" He asked the blond man, his breath ragged. They both knew there would be a greenish blue mark on his neck tomorrow. _A 'hickey'_ Spock thought, amused and secretly excited at the prospect of having a hickey.

"Sure, I'm sure." Kirk said, his voice cheeky as he licked the lobes of Spock's ears.

"Vulcans are often three times stronger than humans." Spock warned, leaning into Kirk.

"I know. I'll be gentle with you, I promise." Kirk was just such a cocky… bastard. That might not be the proper nomenclature, but it seemed to be preferred among the crew. Spock groaned internally at the bad joke, but he considered that Kirk didn't understand Spock's strength. If Spock lost control, it could mean severe injuries for the Captain.

"Jim, please." Spock said, in a near whisper. "I could severely injure you. I don't think—"

"Then don't think." Kirk cut him off, nibbling at the lobes of Spock's ears. "Just… _Feel_." Kirk's tongue snaked up the edge of Spock's ear, ending with a soft yet firm lick to the pointed cartilage. Spock growled loudly and pushed Kirk away from his body.

Fear flashed within Kirk's eyes for a moment, a sight not lost on Spock, but it disappeared quickly. Kirk was never one to back down from a fight for any reason, especially fear. Spock continued to stare at Kirk for a few seconds, and before the other man could speak, he found himself shoved further into his quarters. This is what it took for Jim Kirk to feel fear?

'_Perhaps I should have designed the Kobayashi Maru_ _differently when Jim took it.'_

Spock was driving Kirk backwards, until the backs of his knees hit the bed, sending him sprawling backwards. The ridiculous towel, of course, slipped off in the process.

"You were warned, Jim." Spock gave an ever-so-slight smile as he crawled onto the bed and pinned Kirk down effortlessly. He leaned in and kissed Kirk feverishly, finally allowing his humiliation to dissipate.

"As Captain… I think I'd like to face the… cooonse…quences of… my… actions." Kirk moaned, distracted as Spock placed his lips on Kirk's neck this time. He was bound and determined to return the hickey given to him earlier.

"Indeed." Spock mumbled into the skin, tickling Kirk with the vibrations of his voice.

Kirk laughed softly.

Spock bit down, and Kirk let out a moan and smirked to himself.

----

More Authors' Notes:

I think I'll leave the next part for a day (night?) that I have more time to write. I do think that they should get their sex scene, of course. Spock shouldn't be left out; he'll have his fun.

Perhaps I should've changed this title from 'Sounds' to 'Smile'.

I would've had this posted earlier tonight, but the Tonight Show with Conan O'Brien debuted tonight and I had to watch it. I'm glad to see him back on TV.

I will be busy tomorrow, but I might have time on Wednesday to update.

Reviews do keep me fueled, but I will continue this. The story eats at me and I get to the point where I *have* to finish it.


	3. The Sounds of T'hy'la

Chapter 3:

"Urrggh!" Kirk groaned, feeling the Vulcan's teeth puncturing into the tender skin of his neck. Despite starring in a fantasy that could very well have been of his own concoction, Kirk couldn't help but smile in an almost obnoxious fashion. Spock was on top of him, his knees on either side of Kirk's muscular thighs, the Vulcan balancing himself gracefully atop his superior officer.

"Mmm, Spock…" He moaned, feeling the body heat and friction driving up his own temperature. "Aren't you a little overdressed?" Kirk could barely hear his own voice, but Spock heard it loud and clear, and stretched up straight, neatly lifting his shirt over his head.

Kirk took the moment to look up at the half-Vulcan kneeling and towering over him. He wasn't particularly muscular—but he wasn't flat and plain, either. His pale skin stretched over an otherwise unassuming body. The young Captain thought that it must be a defense; despite his strength and agility, and the fact that Spock did work out quite a bit, his body remained average-looking, plain, and pale. The defense being, of course, that an enemy would never in a million years guess the Vulcan's strength. The natural defense did nothing to defend Spock from the dirty thoughts and actions of the Captain beneath him.

Kirk sat up as Spock was busy pulling his arms loose of the top of his uniform. He raised his hand and trailed it across Spock's chest. He traced it in a 'V' shape, following the pattern of coarse, black hairs that grew on that pale, Vulcan chest. He liked the way it grew from his clavicle down to his sternum, almost perfect in its pattern. He liked the way that it was sparse, except around his nipples and his navel, where the dark hairs ringed each; disappointingly, the trail disappeared within the confines of Spock's uniform pants.

Spock watched Kirk, keenly aware of every spot that Kirk's hand trailed across. He watched as the blond man's lips drooped into a pout when his hand stopped at Spock's pants. The blond man looked up and met Spock's eyes; despite their relatively cold look, he could decipher emotions running within; fear and uncertainty, love and lust. Kirk grinned again, raising an eyebrow, and sat up further, reaching for the button of Spock's pants.

It was Spock's turn to be surprised—Kirk wasn't supposed to be making the moves and getting the upper hand. Spock had a point to prove. Spock had to show Kirk his strength and his… his…

Kirk hooked his fingers in the waistband of the black underwear, his eyes shining innocence, but his smile beaming wickedness. Spock found the contradiction to be most illogical, yet extremely attractive. Kirk slid the garments down the long, pale thighs. His blue eyes fell to the Vulcan's genital region. It had barely moved—no signs of arousal were present. His cock was flaccid; this was not supposed to be happening to Jim Kirk, the gorgeous playboy. He'd just put on one hell of a show for Spock—abusing his own body while moaning and begging for Spock to fuck him senseless… and THIS is how he's repaid?

_Not on my watch!_ Kirk thought, parting his lips and sliding his tongue out. He licked a circle around the head, feeling every contour. He took Spock's length into his mouth, closing his eyes, trying to feel every little sensation by blocking out the unnecessary senses. He moved his head back and forth, sliding Spock in and out, but to no avail. He pulled away from Spock's dick to look up into his eyes. He saw just the slightest hint of amusement in the other's eyes. Kirk's own eyes narrowed.

"You're a tease!" He reached up and cupped the Vulcan's balls and tugged gently.

"I assure you, Jim. I am not a 'tease' as you suggest. I am, in fact, only teasing **you**." Spock stepped off the bed to fully remove his pants. "There is a difference."

Kirk was not enjoying this. The way he'd planned it, he was supposed to be fully ravished by now; used, abused, licked, fucked, and spent with an equally spent Vulcan next to him.

In truth, Spock felt everything in an immense wave of pleasure. He felt the heat of Kirk's mouth, he felt a tingling rush of excitement when he licked the head, and he could have passed out from the pleasure when Kirk tugged his balls ever-so-slightly. But to react would mean that Kirk would get his way.

"Vulcans have complete control over their bodies and minds." Spock crawled back atop Kirk, pushing the younger man down onto the bed and enveloping his mouth in a heated kiss.

"Yeah?" Kirk broke the kiss and grabbed each side of Spock's face. "Didn't I compromise your control?"

"Not this time." Spock chuckled slightly in his tone. He leaned back down, capturing Kirk's shoulder in a kiss. He led a trail of fevered kisses down his body, biting gently at each nipple, eliciting grunts. He licked down Kirk's stomach, trailing what Kirk thought were squiggles and lines. He licked up and down, very obviously in patterns. What Kirk didn't know was that Spock was tracing Vulcan words on the blond man's stomach. Spock could have written an intergalactic-renowned novel on Kirk's chest, but for all that the young Captain knew, it was just excruciatingly sexy torture.

He ended at Kirk's hardened cock, pausing for a moment. It was his turn to look up into his partner's eyes, but Kirk did not see what he expected. Spock's normally stoic expression had morphed into something completely different; his dark eyes were aflame with lust, his lips were upturned into a half-smirk of sweet sin.

Kirk's heart beat faster—maybe Spock was right, maybe this wasn't something that should happen, maybe… He didn't get time to finish his thoughts.

Spock took hold of Kirk's dick—stroking it up and down with the pads of his fingers. He closed his eyes, feeling sensations run through his central nervous system, which, in turn, had an effect on his own nether regions. Spock leaned down and took one testicle into his mouth, kissing ever-so-softly. Kirk's breath hitched in his throat, which Spock took as a cue to continue further. He licked languidly up the underside, ending at the frenulum. He ran his tongue over it repeatedly, causing Kirk to jerk upright into a sitting position and buck his hips forward. Spock allowed himself an evil grin, his tongue still sticking out, but the smile disappeared when Kirk's vision focused.

"You're a… a… Unnnghohgodfuuurrrh!" Kirk breathed heavily, his thoughts dying in his brain and spilling out of his mouth in unintelligible sounds. Spock had engulfed Kirk's penis all the way to the base, still moving his tongue as he slid it in and out.

"What was that, **Captain**?" Spock smirked slightly as he removed Kirk from his mouth, giving off the slightest air of superiority. Kirk didn't notice, and just figured that Spock had somehow caught on to one of his power-play fantasies. Without waiting for an answer, Spock resumed sucking on Kirk's cock.

_When the hell did he become a master at deepthroating?_ Kirk thought to himself, enjoying the feeling, and the sight of his penis being crammed down the throat of his first officer. Spock began to hum in his throat slightly, sending vibrations and shivers up Kirk's spine. As if he were a trained torturer, Spock stopped once again. This time, the air felt like ice to Kirk, the Vulcan's body temperature far exceeding that of Kirk's own body. _This is so unfair!_ He thought, the only conscious thought he could muster any longer.

"Nnnh!" Spock came to rather enjoy Kirk's lack of words. Not only was the Captain rendered unable to speak in his usually annoying fashion; he was also better understood when communicating only with sounds like these. A simple moan, grunt, or squeal conveyed far more than words ever could, especially considering that the Vulcan was talented in tongue, so to speak.

Spock knelt above the Captain once again. His cock had become fully erect, flushing a very slight greenish color, grazing his stomach as he moved. Kirk looked through hazed eyes at the sight. He chuckled as he realized this would be the second person with green-tinted skin that he'd ever slept with.

"Might I inquire as to the source of your laughter?" Spock raised his eyebrow as he lifted Kirk's hips slightly to incline them for a better angle.

"Nothing… It's just…" Kirk looked directly into Spock's eyes. "I never imagined this would really happen." Kirk had genuinely figured that it would remain a secret, dirty fantasy.

"Fascinating." Spock said, sounding somewhat absentminded himself. He was distracted by the task at hand, which was pressing his fingers at Kirk's entrance. He slid the tip of one finger in and hissed. The sensitivity of Spock's fingers collided with the sensitivity of Kirk's prostate and it sent an electric jolt through both men. Spock slid two more fingers in, sliding them in and out, and building up a rhythm that was predictable and pleasurable. Kirk found himself pushing to meet Spock's fingers as they entered.

Spock removed all contact, and then grabbed his partner's hips. It was a precise move, and Kirk thought that the Vulcan must have had practice. _You sly dog, you…_ Kirk smirked a little bit, adjusting himself so that his spine didn't feel like it was going to break. Spock balanced Kirk on his thigh, rubbing at Kirk's lower torso in a gesture meant to calm the blond man's nerves.

Spock placed the tip of his cock at Kirk's entrance and opened his eyes to focus them on Kirk's. He searched for any signs that this was not the right thing to do, and Kirk's slight smile drooped.

"It's okay." Kirk assured him quietly. "I'm not made of glass, you know. I won't break." He reached up and ran his hand along the Vulcan's bicep. Spock nodded slightly, and pressed himself inside Kirk. He felt the muscles stretch and tighten around his length. He felt the immense heat from within—though it translated to pleasant warmth for his body.

He began a slow rhythm of back-and-forth movement. Spock's length curved and conformed to Kirk's insides, pushing along and touching every sensitive nerve he had. The pain was immense, and yet, there was a sweet pleasure to it. Kirk's smile had twisted into a grimace, his brow furrowed, eyes clamped shut. Spock stopped at the tension, and waited for signals to continue.

"Spock…" Kirk grunted. "Don'tstopplease…" He exhaled the last part, pushing his hips down to pull Spock further into him. Spock resumed, rocking his hips back and forth, his cock sliding in and out, causing the most exquisite, almost musical sounds out of Kirk's throat.

"Mmmmhgggghunnnnlllllllrrrrrr." Spock smirked and grasped Kirk's hand, kissing the back of it, kissing lightly on the dimples of Jim's knuckles. He could feel his orgasm building within his core, but being Vulcan, he controlled the impulse. He grasped Kirk's hips hard enough to bruise and began to ferociously pump himself into the Captain's body. Kirk was enraptured by the sudden change from slow to fast. Spock moved back and forth with such precision, and Kirk thrust his hips down to meet him. Suddenly, Spock's penis found Kirk's prostate, and the blond man saw nothing but flashes of light in his eyes.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNohgoddothatagainnowwwplease!!!!" Kirk was practically screaming, his facial expressions appeared to be pained. Spock figured that, since he was begging for the previous actions to be repeated, it was not pain, but great pleasure. Kirk's eyes were again squeezed tightly shut, his brows pulled together, and his jaw clenched. His arms had found their way to Spock's forearms and had latched themselves on, his fingernails scraping and drawing slight trails of green blood. Kirk was moaning loudly.

Spock groaned, almost inaudible over Kirk's own noises. Spock slid the pads of his fingers on Kirk's dick and closed his hand around the reddish organ. He slid the hand up and down gently, coordinating perfectly with his thrusts. Kirk was in heaven; he threw his head back, sweat pouring down his forehead, and let out a long, throaty moan. He couldn't control it anymore—Spock rocked forcefully against his prostate, sending his body into overload. His orgasm hit him with the force of a train and he screamed Spock's name, along with another unintelligible set of syllables and phonemes. The Vulcan felt Kirk's muscles contracting wildly around him.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" He groaned, his semen spilling onto Spock's stomach. "Spock…" He whispered, his member throbbing, heart pounding. "I love you." In the afterglow, Kirk looked up into his first officer's eyes, which were lustful and surprised. He saw none of the fear and shame that had been present just half an hour earlier.

"Jim." Spock whispered, eyes closing. "I…" Kirk looked up into Spock's face; he had returned to his rigid posture that he had earlier. His eyes had closed, and his movements were more controlled, even for a Vulcan. Spock's face grew pale, and his features had calmed and become more like a porcelain figure than that of a living being. He was still pumping into Kirk's body, but it was different—it was calm, it was controlled, it was passionate but at the same time passionless… but Kirk knew better.

"Spock, come on… Enjoy it." He whispered, bucking his hips down. He pushed his body up so that he was being supported entirely by the Vulcan. He had his legs wrapped tightly around Spock's trunk, and he held onto Spock's shoulders for dear life. He pressed his lips against the Vulcan's, allowing his tongue to probe Spock's mouth. He wanted Spock to come at this moment, during the kiss, but it didn't happen. He had to come up for air, and he broke the kiss.

Breathing heavily, he pressed his flushed, sweaty forehead against Spock's pale, smooth forehead. A telepathic connection was made—it wasn't nearly as strong as a mind meld, but emotions ran freely between the two men; love, lust, pain, pleasure, fear, desire. Kirk was lost in his partner's very soul. He pulled back, surprised, and looked into Spock's eyes, seeing his own emotions reflected within. Spock moaned slightly and quietly, and became completely still for a moment, and then Kirk felt his orgasm inside of him. He kissed Spock's neck, and kissed up, first behind Spock's ear, and then gently licked up the ridges of the side, and nipped at the top, before leaving one final kiss on Spock's smooth lips.

"I love you." Spock whispered, pushing Kirk back down on the bed. He pulled out of Kirk and curled up next to him. "T'hy'la." He tenderly kissed the blond man's forehead. Kirk pulled him into an embrace with his arm. They lay in silence for a while, enjoying the sounds of breathing. Spock noticed the slight whistle of air when Kirk breathed through his nose. Kirk noticed the controlled precision with which his lover's breaths were made. After a while, Kirk spoke up.

"What does that mean… t'hy'la?" He repeated the word, it sounded so foreign to Spock when Kirk said it.

"Roughly translated, it means brother, friend, or lover." Spock explained. Kirk idly traced words and patterns into Spock's chest, occasionally twirling chest hairs into designs as well.

"And which one of those three am I?" He demanded with a smile, moving in and kissing Spock's jawbone. Spock smiled slightly.

"T'hy'la." Kirk whispered again. He really liked the sound of that word.

---

Final Author's Notes:

Okay, I want to apologize for the length of time that it has taken me to update. For one, I've been catching up a lot with old friends I haven't seen in a long time because of work and college commitments. I have had a lot of extra shifts thrown at me at work as well. I do need the money, but at the same time, after a four-day weekend of nothing but work (and I work in retail/customer service), I don't feel much like writing.

However, there is some good news that comes from this: I've thought of a lot of story ideas, and gone over plotlines and dialog in my head as I've worked those monotonous shifts. I have a Kirk/Bones story in mind currently, but I should finish this one first.

Also, I have no idea what Spock would look like naked; I went with pictures of a bare-chested Zachary Quinto. That was hard work, but I did it just for my readers. :-)

Thanks again for the reading and the reviews, the favoriting, and everything. I'm sorry to keep you waiting for so long. I'll try to update my other stories (when I start them) more often, at least until September and I get back to Grad School.


End file.
